Deceit, My Sweet
by Doug2
Summary: Paige journeys back to World War II era San Francisco. Please review!


Deceit, My Sweet

It was one of those cold crisp autumn nights when the wind off the bay would cut through your overcoat and send chills through every nerve in your body. Pulling my coat around me and my hat over my eyes I watched my feet slapping the payment not wishing to make eye contact with the thousand or so souls that would interrupt my journey home. Whether it was some bill collector I owed a fin or some dame I owed a call, it didn't matter after trailing a cheating husband for fourteen hours. One flatfoot swinging his club came toward me causing me to turn and look through the old yellowed glass bricks that marked the entrance to the Blue Diamond Club. Little more than a bar, it had a shady reputation and was a good place to meet someone who didn't want to be found or just to get lost in the back booth nursing a swizzle stick floating in a glass of gin. The bartender was a big Pole who would usually spot you a drink for a good tale he could spin to his customers or a good tip at the track for his bookie. Feeling a bit daring I hung up by coat and hat, stepped up to the bar and sat on the stool like I owed the place.

"Been a while, Harlan," Pulaski said wiping the counter in front of me and tossing a coaster my way.

"Been down on the Barbary coast a bit. Scotch, neat," I replied trying to sound like I had a better place to be.

The barkeep turned around and quickly poured a jigger full setting it on the coaster hiding the name if the bar. As my hand reached into my jacket he shook his head. "No charge. You really helped me last time with that longshoreman."

"Thanks, Ski. Drunk as they come. You just don't treat a skirt like that," I responded downing the glass.

"Forget it. How do you see the Giants doing this year?" Ski asked applying extra pressure to the glass he was drying.

Shaking my head giving the same answer I had a hundred times before, "If Mel Ott can have one more good season, thee Giants have a chance, Ski."

"Enough to put some dough on it?" Ski asked leaning toward me quietly looking for some action.

"Not unless I plan on eating, Ski," I said chuckling slightly as I turned toward the door and saw her. Some dame's walk, some strut and some look like penguins after the swing shift at Lockheed. She strolled across the floor after casing all the guys in the joint and headed toward me. She was covered in class with a capital "C". Dressed a bit out of style, but who isn't since the war started. The red satin dress owned every curve and stuck to her like glue. Twenties and fair skinned having only gotten the sun than the fog usually allowed. Her face belonged on a delicate china doll. She had a little nose, turned up lips and a certain cockiness that most fellows don't find appealing. Me? I like them sassy. Without taking her eyes from me she headed straight for me like a P-38 with Hirohito himself in its sight. Reaching me she raised one eyebrow and spoke to me in a low hushed tone.

"You, Harlan, the private eye?" she asked tossing her hair to one side with her hand.

Not being too straight forward I replied, "Might know where he is, gorgeous."

"Hey, look. You know you're him and I know you're him, so let's cut to chaise!" she said getting a bit huffy.

"You're a straight to the business gal. Fine with me, doll. May I get a drink?" I said being polite. "You've go my name, but what shall I call you?"

"Not the best idea," she replied thinking for moment. "Oh, all right. Miss Matthews. It's better than, hey you. You got something I want and need," she said looking very determined. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a wad of bills that was more money than I would see in a year.

"Well, Miss Matthews. We best get out that door quickly or both of us will be in tomorrow's headlines. Let us adjourn to my office to talk some business!" With all that money, she was either a poor little rich girl with no one to comfort her or the girlfriend of someone on the more shady side of San Francisco and I was betting on the former for a swell time and a chance to get myself out from under the ever present bill collectors.

FLASH! The whole bar disappeared in a white light that only heaven and this angel could have generated.

The white light turned more sepia colored, faded with a couple of small black dots and a crease across the girls' forehead surrounded by other photographs mounted in a picture album by these old fashioned little white corners. The album lay sprawled out on the floor with two other similar albums and a shoebox full of unsorted pictures lying on a rug in front of a closet full of unused winter coats. Standing next to it was one very peeved woman who lay on the floor rubbing her aching shoulder.

"Phoebe! Give me a hand here! I have a little problem!" cried out Piper as she pulled herself to her feet.

In waddled Phoebe as she rubbed her stomach through her maternity outfit not moving too fast. "What is all the noise here?" she asked raising her forehead and sighing at the sight of Piper stretched out on the carpet.

"Well. After pushing all these picture albums up into the hall closet for more years than I want to think about, they all of sudden started pushing back!" she screamed at Phoebe while still rubbing her sore shoulder.

"Hey, don't look at me. That was Prue's job and I'm not the picture taking here," said Phoebes sounding just a bit sad after mentioning her deceased sister.

Piper eased up a bit on her expectant sister. "I know, sweetie. It's just with all these people living around here; I'm looking for some more space on the second floor. I could use some up help with Mount Photograph here. Please."

"Sure," she said putting her hand on her stomach. "Oops. Another kick. Another field goal for Turner U. Or is that a soccer champion? Who cares as long as it's healthy? Here let me help you!" Phoebes picked up the open album as Piper reassembled the loose pictures in the shoebox. "Ever see these before?"

"Nope. We probably don't know anyone in them anyway. Grams never got out the old stuff. Anything going back more than two husbands was on her verboten list!" quipped Piper picking up the last of the mess from the top shelf.

Phoebe gawked at the album. "Hey, but look at this one. I don't recognize the guy, but she looks a lot like…"

"Paige? Fine. A great-aunt I never heard before. So what?" said Piper a little rougher now.

"Even with that same beauty mark? I don't think so! Oh. Another kick. Come on guy, you got another six weeks to go" said Phoebe wishing hopefully.

"I don't know. We've been down this road before. I'll take the rest of this stuff to the attic. You take our little mystery downstairs. Paige won't be home till a lot later, Phoebes," said Piper heading down the hall.

Phoebe kept staring at the picture until she placed it on the dining room table.

"Lila, would you hand me the referral folder over on Shelly's desk?" called out Paige while busily talking on the telephone. Lila quickly complied. "I've got it here. The Mastersons. On Frederick Street in Bayside. Does that help? Great! You're welcome. Bye! Wooo. I am never going to get those monthly reports finished!"

"Let's hope they replace Paula soon. Doing her work too is really pushing me over the edge," sighed Lila. "Did you see that cute new accountant from the main office?"

"Yep. All ready saw him. No good. Wedding ring on the fourth finger all ready. Aren't there any single guys left in San Francisco?" sighed Paige. The sound of feet literally scampering in the front door caused Paige to look up and see a thirtieish woman in rumbled sweats run in to the first desk she came to.

"Are you charmed?" she asked breathlessly to Monika Skinner the receptionist.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Monika said looking up very surprised at this panicked woman.

Shaking her head she said "Never mind!" Then turning to the next woman she asked, "Are YOU charmed?"

"I wish," she replied as the woman waved her off and turned to Lila. "Please are you charmed?"

"Not lately? What do you what?" asked Lila with a very peculiar look on her face at this not crazy though very flustered woman.

Now Paige was getting more nervous with each time that word was mentioned. Paige called to her. "Easy. Settle down. Step into this empty office and I will see what I can do," Paige said pointing to the far door.

Still flustered the woman turned and headed to the office. Paige turned to Lila and said, "I'll take care of whatever needs."

"Go to it, girl," Lila replied with a smile as she went back to her own reports.

Quietly closing the door Paige turned to the woman who was pacing back and forth. "Hi, I'm Paige Matthews. What exactly is it that you are looking for?"

"I am in very deep trouble," she cried wringing her hands while still pacing.

"I kind of gathered that. What can I, um!" Paige asked looking for her name.

"Peterson. Sandra Peterson. I am in all kinds of trouble and I'm looking for someone who is charmed," she said.

"Now I'm going way out on a limb. Are you looking for the Charmed Ones?" she asked cringing about mentioning her most guarded and personal secret.

"Yes, exactly," Sandra said as her face lit up after recognizing the name.

"You found them or me. What's going on? This isn't exactly witch central down here. In fact the further we keep this stuff from my friends and colleagues at my office the better. Can this wait till let's say this evening?" asked Paige cocking up one eyebrow and pushing her hair back.

"Well, I um. I guess so," Sandra said sounding disappointed.

"Great! I'll have my whole coven there then. Seven o'clock. 1764 Prescott Street. Now I do want to help you, but I got a dozen cases that also need my help," said Paige showing Sandra the front door of her office.

"OK," she sighed looking a lot less flustered leaving than when she first arrived.

Lila looked up from her desk. "What was THAT all about?" she asked with great interest.

"Uh, jewelry salesperson. She was selling bracelets and charms. Don't need any of them," said Paige nervously as she picked up the phone and went back to work.

Just as the clock finished its seventh bell, someone appeared at the front door of Halliwell Manor without blasting it into a million pieces. Paige cheerfully answered it and ushered the still flustered woman into the parlor.

After the usual introductions Sandra Peterson started her strange and mystic tale.

"I feel so humbled in the presence of such powerful witches as the Charmed Ones. My. Why my family is only on the fringes of that world. This is such an honor!" gushed Sandra.

"Well, thank you," said Piper sounding embarrassed. She had never thought of their gift as elevating them to a celebrity status. "So what is your problem?"

"Let me start from the beginning. Seven hundred years ago in the Welsh town of Cwmbran, a wizard named Gwyneth wished to make a pack with the devil himself. He created this device that would unleash all the evil powers from hell and grant him nearly limitless power. Well, the Willmit coven of sorcerers and witches stopped his evil plan. Even at great cost of their own lives they stole the device he had made. It has two pieces called the lock and the key. The lock is a round blue stone made from a local welsh conglomerate with a hole through the center of it. The key is a smaller rock that fits in the hole made of the same blue stone. With the right incantation together they can pull out the dead souls of great demons banished to hell from centuries before and allow the possessor to absorb their powers," Sandra explained in hushed tones.

"All we need is to have to revanquish those baddies again. Pray continue," said Piper.

"The two pieces were taken apart for obvious reasons. Each was given to a separate coven and passed down from daughter to daughter for seven hundred years. Sixty years ago a lower demon named Santini found the lock and stole it. He also possesses the activation incantation. The line of the coven that guarded it had died out a generation before and the lock fell into innocent and unknowing hands. My family has kept the key safe unknown to all until last night. Our house was broken into by someone looking for the key. I feel so hurt and violated," she said wiping her eyes as she cried.

"You never just destroyed it since it represented such unspeakable evil power?" asked a confused Phoebe.

Sandra smiled and shook her head. "As I said, my family long ago lost their magical touch. We were only the keepers of the key and the story. The only way to destroy it is to reunite the pieces and recite the correct incantation. The lock and key were made that way," she said shaking her head. "I still have the key with me," she said as she reached into her purse pulling out a small blue stone about four inches long.

"So we best go find him and vanquish his sorry little ass. How long do we have?" asked Piper.

Sandra's eyes lit up. "Till the full moon three days from now. In the light of the full moon he will call for the powers."

"Not much time," said Phoebe. "Where can we find this hell raising demon?"

"I know not. I do not have the gift," Sandra said sadly looking down at her feet.

"Well, I think we can locate him, though first we have something to show Paige," said Phoebe as she pulled herself up and wandered over to the table.

Paige gasped when she saw the picture. "The likeness is amazing, but I don't think it's me. Even our Mother wasn't around in 1944," said a disbelieving Paige.

"Paige, that hasn't stopped us in the past, so to speak. We've swung from ten years in the future to three hundred plus years in the past. No matter how incredible it sounds, we've been on a magical pendulum going from decade to decade. Besides, look at that beauty mark and those earrings! You're wearing them right now!" said Phoebe touching Paige's earlobe.

"Ahh. Right! I just picked these up last week. Nice to see that'll they'll be in style for seventy years," Paige said looking a little sick. "But why did this show up right now?"

"Magic as a way of letting you know things at just the right time. It a sign." Piper pulled the picture out and turned it over. "Whoa. Look at this. Paige and P.I. Phillip Harlan at the Blue Diamond Club, May 14, 1944, 6:15 PM. Blue lock in McKenzie Warehouse."

"Awfully exact," sneered Paige.

"Or an appointment," said Piper. "And looks at the style of the handwriting, Paige."

"It's like mine?" she said very surprised. "I don't remember writing this or ever seeing this picture."

"You see you just left yourself a note, Paige. And you must do it again just to keep the circle complete. Paige. You have to do this because you already did do it," explained Piper twirling her finger in a circle to make the point.

The sneer returned to Paige. "And 'THIS' is what?"

"Go back to 1944 and acquire the lock piece and bring it here," said Sandra. "Only with it assembled will it be able to be destroyed. No power on earth can do that."

"Well, it must exist somewhere here, Sandra. Why don't we find it?" asked Paige. "We're pretty good at that kind of stuff Scrying is our specialty."

"No, then you have to go up against Santani. That date in 1944 is before he first acquitted it. So then you have free access to it," Sandra explained.

"Sounds like a long trip just to go antique shopping," quipped Paige still looking a bit ill. "How about some company?"

"Nope. I'm not in any shape to travel," said Phoebes rubbing her stomach. "Piper?"

"The fewer people messing around in time, the better. This is San Francisco and we could easily mess up our own grandparents' lives and could seriously change our own future," said Piper sounding more negative than usual.

Paige shook her head. "Then I'm kind of defenseless. Orbbing only goes so far, guys."

"True. We might be able to help you with that," said Phoebes as she invited them to the attic.

"A spell to trade powers. Piper could give you her powers giving you a better edge back then. We've used it before," said Phoebes as they stood around the Book of Shadows.

"Didn't you take a long time to learn to control it, Piper?" asked Paige hesitantly.

Paige shook her head. "Yep, but the great thing about time travel is that you can have all you need, until the next full moon. Now you and me hold hands and recite."

"What's mine is yours  
What's yours is mine  
Let our powers cross the line  
I offer up my gift to share  
Switch our powers through the air."

Light traveled from Paige and Piper, crossing at their hands and kept going to the others' heads. Piper just shook her head clear while Paige looked faint.

"Oops. That was quite a rush. Paige you could use a "GLASS OF WATER!" announced Piper holding her hand out. White fireflies appeared in her hand as a glass of water formed. "Very cool indeed. This can save a lot of wear and tear on the feet though Phoebes could really use it in her present condition."

Paige looked better, shook her head clear and then took a sip of water. "Much better. Now let's see if it works for me." She turned the water upside down and froze it in midair. Paige started to smile as the glass of water froze for only a few seconds and continued to fall and finally smashed onto the floor.

"Very good, Paige. My first experiences were only unexpected panic attacks. And don't try your other power inside the house. Target practice will be outside, sweetie," smiled Piper as she pointed toward the backyard.

The Palomar Hotel had graced the skyline of San Francisco since the great earthquake almost a hundred years ago. In the main lobby stood Paige and her friends waiting in a corner of the ornate lobby.

Dressed in a red satin dress with her hair curled under and her makeup done by a local theatrical house, Paige look a little like Loretta Young with that same slightly smug expression that Paige always had on her face.

"People are starting to stare at me!" said Paige looking at the crowd walking by.

"Actually you look quite chic," said Piper straightening her jacket. "For Grams in her high school days. You'll fit right in there and that's the point!"

"This'll be a great place to check into when I get there," said Paige looking over the lobby.

"No, it's the YWCA for you. That's where respectable unescorted single ladies stayed. Or some women's hotel. You can blend in more there, Paige. Here you are more likely to make a bigger mistake among the notable people staying here. Now remember people and life really hasn't changed that much, just the technology and culture. Don't act too surprised or they'll think you're from Upper Podunk, North Dakota. Just listen and agree with them, but still watch your back. Demons still abound back then," explained Phoebe.

"Like I said, things haven't change that much."

"Check!" replied Paige.

Piper cocked her head to one side. "And remember to speak slowly and formally. No slang. And don't spend too much of that counterfeit money that Phoebe whipped up. Keep the personal gain to a minimum. This is a business trip, witchy-wise. You just traveled farther than you ever had before."

"Contact Detective Harlan. He has the lock. When you are done return right here to the same time and place. It will be like you never left,"

said Phoebe smiling. "Don't worry. We've all done this from time to time.

"Fine. After I check into the YWCA, I'll meet this guy at the appropriate time and buy this thing off of him. And then get back to here," said Paige looking even more determined.

Phoebe reached into her bag and pulled out a red amulet hanging on a necklace. "We used this amulet another time to help out Prue when she was sick. Good luck Paige," cried Phoebe hugging her.

"I bet. I'll need it," sighed Paige.

"Bless you, Paige Matthews!" exclaimed Sandra as she touched her forehead drawing a protection sign.

"And stay away from those guys in uniform. Though they do look great in them," sighed Piper looking over at Leo. "Here's your spell. All my wishes go with you!"

Paige glanced at the paper and then stuffed it into her purse. Closing her eyes she held up the pendent and recited, "Days to seconds, years to hours, send me through time, thy mystic powers. Take me to May 14th 1944. 10 a.m."

A head rush passed through Paige as her whole world vanished in an instant though the hotel lobby around her remained looking different. Filled with similarly dressed people, men, woman, children and military personnel. Many Army personnel, but mainly Navy personnel in starched white uniforms of sailors on leave. People, dozens of people that looked just right through her though most of them were probably dead and gone. But these people were alive and much more alive than Paige remembered in old black and white photographs or even those funny colored old movies. This was life just like she knew it, just they way things once were. Paige stood there staring until she realized some of the sailors and younger men were also checking her out. Looking determined, she picked up her old-fashioned checkered suitcase, took a deep breath and walked into the crowd. Reaching for the front door a doorman opened it for her and tipped his hat.

"May I get you a taxi, Miss," he asked very politely.

Paige looked around for a moment for other modes of transport and replied, "Yes, thank you."

The doorman walked the curb, raised his hand and a yellow cab pulled up to the curb. The driver got out, placed her bag in the trunk and then jumped back in the cab.

"Where to lady?" he asked politely turning around.

"The YWCA, please," she replied sitting back ignoring him and trying to not start a conversation. The city whipped by her looking pretty much the same though the cars had a lot more square lines, more buses juggled in and out of the traffic and it seemed that more people lived in the city. It was more alive, but as Piper had said, not that much had changed.

Her room at the YWCA was Spartan at best, but she didn't plan on staying there long. Only if this mission took more than a night would she stays. After lunch at a local coffee shop, Paige looked around a bit. The fashions were just too layered for Paige for she was definitely a twenty-first century woman. At least the trolleys were still running and the landscapes were the same, but the building were shorter and all the storefronts looked different. The weirdest thing was passing her father's favorite seafood restaurant where she had eaten several times as a girl. Here it was a laundry. In fact so many of the businesses that people now find in the shopping malls and commercial strips in the suburbs could be found in every neighborhood in downtown San Francisco. People really did live in central San Francisco.

At six o'clock, Paige found the Blue Diamond Club. Straightening her dress and putting on her most confident expression on her as walked into the bar. Until now she had kept quiet not talked to the locals. Now she walked in like she was the Queen of England. The bar was very dark. Both mixed couples and guys were huddled around little tables underneath the glow of individual lamps with funny little white shades on them. Surveying the crowd, Paige saw her target at the bar. A ruggedly handsome man in his early forties, he was nursing a drink and talking to the bartender. The private eye looked up at Paige and their eyes locked. Without breaking her gaze Paige walked straight to the bar.

"You Harlan, the private eye?" Paige asked quite directly.

The detective did a full survey of Paige and then replied, "Might know where he is, gorgeous."

First Paige stepped back at the condescending remark and then remembered that she must go with the flow and replied quite determined. "Hey, look. You know you're him and I know you're him. Let's cut to the chaise!"

A slight grin appeared on his face. "You're a straight to the business gal. Fine with me, doll. Paige cringed inside, but doesn't change her expression. May I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you," replied Paige.

"You've got my name, but what shall I use for you?" he asked lighting up again.

"Not the best idea. Oh, all right. Miss Matthews. It's better than hey you. You got something I want and need," Paige said reaching into her purse for her money showing him that her intentions were quite honorable.

"Well, Miss Matthews. We best get out that door quickly or both of us will be in tomorrow's headlines. Let's us adjourn to my office to talk some business," he said pushing his hat back just a bit enjoying the view again.

Flash! Paige's sight went dead white, then black as the darkness of the bar quickly same back into focus. Next to her stood a woman in a long formal blue gown holding a huge camera with the largest flashgun attachment that Paige had ever seen.

"Can I print you a copy?" she asked flashing a smile to Paige and then to Harlan.

"Oh, right. I need a copy of it, Miss," said a little shaken Paige. She needed it to send the message back to herself even though she had already seen it. Traveling through time was like taking a roller coaster ride. Loop de loop!

"One dollar please," the photographer replied taking out her change purse.

"My pleasure, doll" Harlan said dropping a buck on the counter. "We can swing by and pick it up later. My office is just two streets over and down the block."

"Um, thanks. I appreciate that," replied Paige.

Harlan threw another buck on the bar, winked at the bartender and helped Paige out the door.

The sharp shadows cut across the hallway as the spoiled little rich girl and I approached my office. The lettering on the glass was chipped, and the phone number changed, but it looked liked Harlan, P.I. was still in business. Having not wasted words on the way over, she earlier had seemed like a chatterbox when I first saw her in the Blue Diamond. Again refusing a drink, she sat down very stiffly in the only other chair in my humble place of business. Class, definitely first class from head to toe. She looked like fine china, but had that edge you see on Bette Davis. This dame can take it as she can dish it out. She doesn't give a wooden nickel more of herself than she has to. Since a drink was not her mind, I poured myself two fingers of bourbon and as she had said got straight to business.

"Miss Matthews. Of what service can I be to you?" I said sipping slowly.

"I am looking for an object. It's kind of hard to describe and I understand you have it. Round, blue green stone with a hole in it about six inches in diameter. It's not of much value," she explained drawing it in the air.

"Smart and articulate too," I thought to myself. "Must be one of those Vassar girls from back east."

"I have an idea what you're talking about. How did you come up with my name as its owner?" I asked as her story held my interest though she didn't seem the kind of gal to be mixed up in anything that smelled of danger. The Matthews dame looked up shocked and then replied, "I have my sources. How much do you want for it?"

"Umm. Nothing of value so you say? Maybe I want to take a sentimental journey with it. It'll cost you two "C" notes, for my sentiment to break down," I said throwing out a high figure hoping for enough to get at least next month's rent of eighty bucks.

"Sold," she quickly replied to my surprise. Though she had the dough, my interest shot up when she didn't argue over all that money. To me it looked like an old rock that wouldn't make even a good solid paperweight.

"Well, let's go collect it. I don't want that much hanging around your pretty little hands. Can't you just give me a hint? I may be sentimental over it, but your enthusiasm in it really piques my interest. What's the gig, doll?" I inquired itching to know whether I was being had or not.

"My business, Mr. Harlan. No questions or the deal is off," she said staring into my eyes.

"Like I said, you're the boss, Miss Matthews," I said smiling as we headed for the streets.

Miss class and a half paid the cab fare that was a nice touch, but then she was the client. We ventured down to the dregs of the wharf to pick up my gold plated object d'art. She was in more hurry than the Mainline Express down to L.A. Sliding across the wet sidewalks she looked even more mysterious in the glow of the streetlamp. I pounded on the side door of the McKenzie Warehouse number six.

"This place is tighter than Ft. Knox, old girl. McFee, open up. It's Harlan," I yelled as the sound echoed down the empty streets. The ancient iron door swung open creaking just a bit. The inside of the warehouse smelled like yesterday's mackerel sitting too long on Fisherman's Wharf.

"McFee?" I called out again. Silence followed the echo. Slowly, very slowly I pushed open the door as a single bulb lit up the exit and a great warehouse full of racks and crates loomed over the dark landscape.

Dollface looked up and started to speak as I waved her off. My hand found my piece just in case trouble was brewing. Stepping inside my footsteps echoed on the concrete floor while Dollface stayed closely behind me. Looking around, no one was within blackjack range so I proceeded inside. The air was stuffy like an old wet sofa. We slowly walked through the warehouse. No lights could be seen in the office, and no sign of the watchman either. Motioning toward the third row, I worked my way toward the Fenwick Estate crates. Narrower than any alley and darker than my Aunt Greta's broom closet we made our way to the loot. Dollface was awfully close to me now. Not as solid as she first appeared. Aisle three, lot seven contained the crates in question and finding them was easy for they had been pulled from the rack and upended in the aisle like my nephew's wooden alphabet blocks. These heavy crates were on their sides tossed about like nothing remotely human.

"Judas priest. Excuse me, Miss. It would take three longshoremen to lift that crate. And something tells me." I said shifting through the mess, "You're little booby prize is not among this mess. So much for an easy job."

"What is all this junk?" Miss Matthews inquired shaking her head at the debris.

Replacing my piece I pushed back my hat and said shaking my head, "The Fenwick estate. One of my doughboy pals from the Great War left me all this junk when he passed away last year. Some of it goes back centuries I suppose. Never found a buyer till you. Shorty had no kin and only an elderly aunt that left him holding quite well though he lost most of it. Just this junk left including that interesting little trinket you had the eyes for. Unfortunately someone got here before us." I said as a noise made me turn around fast.

From the next intersection in warehouse central I heard a human cry, and the sound of a body turning over. We found the night watchman though someone else done a good job on him earlier.

"Hey, McFee. What happened to you?" I asked helping him to sit up on the concrete floor.

My old friend brushed back his white hair and looked up at me with sudden recognition. "Harlan, that you?" McFee said rubbing his head and propping himself up on the nearest crate.

"Steady, old timer. Yea, it's me. Who bopped you?" I asked picking up his watch clock and hat. No bruise had yet formed so he hadn't been sleeping for long.

"Heard some noises, went off my rounds. Hey, isn't that your stuff?" he asked looking quite surprised.

"Seems that way. What's the story?" I asked as Dollface leaned down ever closer. Her perfume overcame my nose and the dampness in the warehouse air.

"Two guys. One big fellow, funny glowing eyes. The second one I knew. Benny the Snitch. They were going through your crates when I found them. The big fellow threw me over here. Thirty feet! He must be a monster," McFee said though he must have been seeing things though those crates had been tossed asunder.

"Can we get you anything?" asked Miss Mathews. "I wish I could heal you there," she said sounding a bit funny.

McFee shook his head sending the birdies flying. "Call the cops. This'll probably be my job!" he said shaking his head. Not too many places a guy his age could work.

After calling the police dikes, Dollface and I headed back to the city. Not interested in dinner, we surprisingly stopped at the YWCA. Little Miss Money wasn't living up to her full potential. I would have expected the Fairmont at least.

"Sure you don't want some grub, Miss Matthews?" I asked. "Seafood is fresh down on the wharf."

"Just too tired. Not tonight, but thanks," said Dollface smiling. "But I do have to find that artifact. It is most urgent that we do this quickly!"

"That'll be twenty a day plus expenses," I said interested in a new case.

"Whatever. I mean. That will be fine, but you have got to take me with you!" she insisted.

"The company would be grand. Let me look into the location of Benny. I'll meet you here at ten sharp in the lobby," I said pointing to the YWCA building.

She thought for a moment and then replied. "Fine. In the morning. Good night, Mr. Harlan," she said turning to leave. Her walk was quick and determined and I was determined to keep her heading my way. Yep, Dollface was appropriate. She did look like a china doll though she was a whole lot tougher.

Paige spent a restless night on a small hard mattress. With no wake-up call, telephone or anything in the room, she slept late way passed eight.

At nine the next morning Paige wandered into Al's Coffee Shop for breakfast. After perusing the menu that made her healthy heart sink she ordered juice and toast. All she could think about was that heavy greasy food to start your day and not a bagel in sight. Then she just reminded herself that she was a visitor in a very foreign country. Downing the last of her juice she made it back to the YWCA just as her own private eye came round the corner.

"Morning, Dollface," he said to Paige tipping his hat and then lighting up a fresh cigarette. Offering her one Paige successfully declined without showing any distain for the habit.

She had to admit to herself that he did look better this morning all shaved and cleaned up though he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

"Good morning, Mr. Harlan," replied Paige very graciously though a bit out of breath.

"Did you find your accommodations satisfactory?" asked the private detective.

"I slept well though it's awfully noisy here in the city," she said in passing.

He pushed his hat back over his head. "The city bustle doesn't let you get your night's sleep then? You must not be from around these parts."

"Mr. Harlan. Let's not get too close here," replied Paige just slightly cold.

"Fine by me, Dollface. You're the client and I'm the hired flatfoot," he said puffing hard on his cigarette.

"So any luck in finding this snitch guy?" asked Paige trying to avoid the smoke.

"I got a couple of leads. You might not like the lay of the land though," he said shaking his head.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself," replied Paige quite confidently.

"I'm sure you think you can, Dollface. Taxi!" he called out as a yellow car pulled up to the curb.

The Barbary Coast. No worse dive along the bay where two bucks and a smile would get you either joy or death. Even in the daylight the darkness of broken lives and lost dreams kept a constant shadow over the sidewalks and alleys of this forgotten land. Walking between the deadbeats and drunks I escorted Dollface down one back alley. Most dames would cringe at the sights, but when Dollface said she could take it, she could. The worst part of life didn't make her flinch at least on the outside. Inside, I don't know what she was like or what she her angle was.

"This is the place, sweetheart. The bar, the Lion's Den in front and in back, the hideout and place of business for Salvatore DeFanco. A strange guy fresh from Havana. Benny has been working for him lately. Stay back." I knocked and no one was polite enough to answer. Knocking again the door opened a crack.

"Yea?" an unseen voice said.

"Looking for the Snitch," I said in a gruff voice that sounded much like the guardian of the door.

"Yea?" the unseen voice repeated in a higher register.

"Hey, buddy. I've got the goods he was looking for. Either he's here and I get my boodle or hock'em myself. Either way I get paid!" I replied sounding very impatient.

The door opened a little wider and a large man with a well-beaten face stuck his head out. "What about the skirt?" he asked pointing to Dollface with a lusty expression that Dollface reacted to with the first nerves I had seen her show.

"She's with me. Now where's the Snitch, doorman?" I repeated looking like I was leaving to take the cable car to Market Street.

"I guess you're OK," he said a bit dully. "Benny's up in the back," he continued pointing to the second story.

The crop of delinquents inside made Fagin's group of pickpockets look like a backyard barbeque. Though they appeared to be harmless as long as King Kong was showing us through the rat's nest. One ancient bulb lit the rickety back stairs as the Matthews dame and I followed the doorman into another room that was only slightly above the level of the sewer downstairs. King Kong rustled a fellow sleeping under his chapeau in front of an unfinished game of craps.

"Benny. Hey, Benny! Some guy's here to see you," the doorman said jostling him from his sleep.

"Yea, boss," he said waking up with a start. "Oh, Lefty it's you. What the..? Harlan? Isn't this a distinct pleasure? And hubba hubba. Such a nice piece of feminine pultritude you have brought to our humble château!"

"Save it, mouse," I snapped to her defense.

"Still peeking in windows and keyholes, Harlan?" he asked sitting up and looking very cocky.

Not changing my stance I shot back, "At least it's an honest buck. Looking into scum like you makes me sick. "

"Well, well. Pretty as a picture. I see a nurse like you I would never want to get well again. Care to take me in my bed anytime, sweet cakes?" the Snitch snapped eying Dollface from head to toe and snickering a bit.

"That's enough. You apologize to the lady, this instant, Snitch," I said grabbing his collar and then dropping him back to his wooden chair.

"It's OK, Harlan. I'm sorry. We don't get many lookers in here. Let's get on with it," he replied settling me down a bit.

"I see the mouse is working for a new big cheese," I said pointing to the riff-raff around us.

"Mr. DeFranco is a very generous employer. Very worth my time and labor," the Snitch replied sounding full of himself.

"I heard you were down at McKenzie's last night, Snitch. A certain object d'art was taken there," I said leaning into him hinting at the truth.

The Snitch sat up stiffly and then relaxed. "I was visiting my sweet old mudder last night. Just ask her. Get out, Harlan. The party is over."

"Snitch, we know you have it and we want it back, you little low life scum!" I said about ready to strangle him but given the number of hoods around me I resisted the temptation.

"Hey, you have just insulted my person. I only have but one thing left to do, but to have my butler here escort you from my humble establishment," he said a little huffily.

Swinging around quickly my knuckles came into contact with the glass jaw of old King Kong. Even if he had been a boxer, his reflexes had long ago been drunk away. With a thud he landed on the rickety floor behind us. As the Snitch reached for his piece, I knocked it from him and grabbed his lapels.

"Benny, unless you want to be washing ashore on Alcatraz, spit it out fast. Where did you take the lady's little rock?" I said snarling at him.

"Harlan, you can search the bay for it," the Snitch cried as he spat at me.

After a couple of holes in one in the old breadbasket he moaned and was a little more appealing to comply.

Sounding like a foghorn with a hangover he relented. "All right, hold the fifth degree. Honest, Harlan. I don't have it .."

Suddenly the dimly lit backroom was filled with light as two doors swung open behind us and a large dark shadow crossed the Snitch, Dollface and me.

"I think I have what you are searching for, Senor!" the dark voice said.

Quickly dropping my current interest I turned toward the light. "Mr. DeFranco, I presume."

"Si. Come in, por favor," he said showing us in. This joker looked like a cut rate Cesar Romero. This Spanish dandy had a fancy office lined with real oil paintings that might have come from some recent art gallery heist.

Looking at Dollface she nodded that we could join the spider in his lair. DeFranco motioned to Benny who closed the doors behind us. Though he looked, as he could be as deadly as a rattler, my gut felt no immediate danger. After going behind his desk, he motioned to us to sit in front of them. The offer was kindly declined.

"We're quite comfortable right here, though it would even be better if you kept your hands on the desk, Senor," I said very carefully. He nodded to me in a very European fashion.

"As you wish, mi amigo. You are acquaintances of Senor Benjamin Wyler?" he asked which surprised me since I'd known him for twelve years as the Snitch.

"That's right. My lady friend is Miss Matthews, and I am Philip Harlan, a private investigator. And what's your racket?" I asked lighting up waiting for an answer. Dollface looked a bit tense, but did well keeping her cool.

"My profession is really not important. May I just say that I am a collector of unusual things? Things that catch my eye that others might not recognize for their value, Senor Harlan. Senorita Matthews. Now what may I do for you?" he asked very pleasantly though his gaze never left my eyes and seemed to burn a hole straight to my soul.

"Something of mine was taken last night. It is of interest to the lady here. Not worrying about how it came here, Miss Matthews might be interested in purchasing it. A greenish stone with a hole in it," I said indicating its size.

DeFranco smiled and nodded again. His politeness was hiding something sinister. No one outside of the movies was that gracious among this filth. "I believe, this is the item you seek," he said reaching into his desk and pulling out the stone. As dull as it was, DeFranco seemed to glow as he held it. "It is part of a set and I'm afraid I can not part with it, Senorita Matthews."

As I began to make an offer Dollface put out her hand and said "Lock". After a moment she seemed to look disappointed. She definitely looked like she wanted to get her hands on it. "If the lady here doesn't mind, we'll offer you 3G's cash now."

"No. It has no value of money. I suggest you leave. I give you no other warning, Senor. Senorita," he said in a voice that would curdle fresh butter.

"Fine, SEN-YOR. If that's the ticket!" I said pulling out my rod. "Give it to the lady, very slowly. No sudden moves!"

His look changed to anger as he tilted his head toward me and I felt like a charging bull hit me. Dropping my gun I flew against the back wall as all the air was knocked from me. Dollface threw up her hands as everything around me went black.

Paige looked around at the sleeping detective who appeared to be no more than unconscious. The obviously more than human Spaniard was frozen solid. Not wasting a single moment she ran over to the desk to pickup the lock. As she reached for the lock a hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"No, Senorita. Your little magical tricks will not work on me. When did witches hire mortal policemen to protect them?" he said laughing at her.

"You're not going to succeed with this, whoever you are!" cursed Paige struggling in the tight grip.

He shook his head slightly. "You are wrong, Senorita. Someday, somehow I will find the key. And then all the power it represents will be mine. And that day you will not see," he said tightening the grip on her hand.

"I don't think so, buster," cried Paige as she pointed both hands at him and he vanished in ten million black dots. Not a sign of him was left. Paige reeled backwards and then regained her footing. "Much better. Piper, that power kicks ass better than anything." Smiling she picked up the stone and then woke up the detective.

"What was that?" he moaned as picked up his hat, brushed himself off and got up from the floor.

"You tell me. I got the stone, now let's split!" cried Paige who turned toward the exit.

"And the Spanish guy?" Harlan inquired looking around at the otherwise empty room.

"Not going to bother us anymore!" said Paige proudly.

"Whether you wasted him or not, there's still a room full of hoods down there, Dollface." Harlan said straightening his trench coat. "And where's the body?"

"Infinity. And don't worry about them. Run through there and no questions!" said Paige as she froze everyone before they could be seen. Whether playing cards or craps the hoods that followed the late Mr. DeFranco did not move an inch.

"That's another strange one, Dollface. Plenty of creepy stuff around here. You haven't seen the Shadow or something have you?" he asked chuckling just a bit. "Look's like you know some of his mystical tricks!"

"I have seen some creepy shadows in my time. And I know a bit of hypnotism too," lied Paige. "That's why we didn't have any trouble, Mr. Harlan. If you'll excuse me, I have two more stops to make, my room at the Y and then one final destination. I would appreciate your company till then in case we run into any more trouble."

"You're the boss, Dollface," he replied. He smiled as they headed for the main street to hail at taxi.

Paige turned around looking very serious. "One more thing. My name is Paige. Paige Matthews. Not Dollface, honey, toots, or some other male macho-idiom."

"Hey, I get the idea, um Paige. You're definitely a straight shooting gal. You can give it and take it. I like that in a woman. Care for some dinner before you be on your way, Paige?" he said with a little more respect.

"As much fun as that might be, I have some urgent business. This time Detective, after you," she said opening the taxi door for him with a little twinkle in her eye.

The afternoon sun hung in the tree surrounding the old homes on Prescott Street. Paige and the taxi driver haggled for a moment over the fare and then he relented. A very determine lass that will drive some man far. She turned toward me and gave me something I did not expect. The look of someone who didn't want to leave the presence of yours truly.

"Detective Harlan, thank you. My little mission here could not have been successful without you," she said kissing me gently on the left cheek.

"I could get use to that, lady, uh Paige," I said rubbing the spot. Her lips left a soft spot I would feel for sometime.

"Now that was two hundred for the stolen stone and let's say a hundred for the detective work," she said happily pealing off Jacksons faster than I could see. "Oh, hell. Just take the whole roll. I don't need it any more!"

"Much as I appreciate it, we have a deal, Paige," I said handing back the roll of money. "Though I could use a new hat after our run-in with Senor Romero!"

"Deal!" she replied dropping another hundred in my lap. "Gotta run, flatfoot. Give my best to Bogey!" she said giving me another quick smack on the cheek.

"What a dame!" I thought sitting back counting up my dough. "Twenty, forty.."

"Now where, Mac?" my hired driver asked.

"Head into town, cabbie. I got some bills to pay." As the car pulled out and the houses passed by I felt a sudden calmness come over me. The beat and pulse of the city is execrating like a hurricane, but I was at the moment in its eye. So let the fog come and go in and out. Just someday bring that same dame back to me. In the world of mysterious women clients, she was tops. Case solved. Mission ended and onto another page.

Walking up the familiar steps, Paige forgot for a second when she was. Just for a second it was 2002 and not 1944. The colors were the same, but the landscaping had change, the season was wrong and especially at this time it was not HER home. Knocking at the front door that had been replaced countless times, a fifteen-year-old girl dressed for school answered.

"Yes, Mam? Can I help you?" she asked politely. Paige was feeling very old every time she was called Mam.

"Hi, my name is Miss Paige Matthews and I'm looking for Penelope H.. Um O'Shannen," Paige said smiling.

"One moment. Would you like to come in?" she asked opening the door wider.

"Gladly," said Paige. Inside the walls and floors had changed little, though the furniture and decor seemed very old fashioned. Then again so was the time.

"Penny!" she called upstairs.

"Phoebe!" replied a voice from the parlor. "What is it?"

"This woman asked for you!" Phoebe said pointing to Paige.

"Phoebe? Weird," thought Paige. "Hm, it is very good to meet you," Paige said though she had met her deceased spirit in the attic a couple of times. "I'm Paige Matthews and we're sort of related. I'm a witch and .."

"So am I, Miss Matthews," Penny O'Shannon replied.

"Me, too," piped in Phoebe O'Shannen.

Paige smiled. "It seems to run in the family. Your family has an old brown photograph album with black pages? One that isn't felled up with pictures yet."

"That's right? But why do you ask?" asked Penny unsure of what this claimed innocent wanted.

"Well, I need you to hang onto a photograph for me and put it in the album. It will be needed it at some time," replied Paige as she pulled out the picture to show her.

"Then someone in the future needs it?" she asked grabbing quickly onto what Paige needed.

"That's right!" replied Paige as she quickly scribbled something on the back.

Penny lit up. "I'd be happy to help. We're in the saving the innocent racket."

"Great! Look I can't stay here too long. Strange things tend to happen then. Thank-you, Penny. You're a life saver!" said Paige as she quickly exited.

Penny said her goodbyes, went straight to the hall closet, pulled out a brown photograph album and placed it on the same page were it was found nearly a three quarters of a century later.

Paige wandered to the side of the house, pulled out the pendent, and recited the return spell. Things around her went indistinct for a minute and she found himself sitting in a bush that had not existed in 1944.

"Ouch. Things have changed a bit. Got to get ahold of Piper," she said running into the house for the phone.

Back at the hotel, Piper pulled out her cell phone.

"Piper, it's me. I'm back at the Manor," whispered Paige.

"Hey, H.G. Wells. You're supposed to be here!" exclaimed Piper who felt good hearing her sister's voice.

"Well, it was easier for you to get here than to me run around back then. I got the piece and our problems are over. I iced the guy, Piper," exclaimed Paige.

"Hey, you've been back there too long though it feels like you just left. In fact you did just leave. We'll be there shortly. Bye, sweetie," said Piper as she hung up and the whole Scooby Gang headed back to Halliwell Manor.

Lounging in the sunroom, the other Halliwell's found Paige stretched out on the couch in a skimpy outfit drinking a fruit drink and snacking light. She saw Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole and jumped up and hugged them.

"It really and I mean REALLY feels good to be back. Like I'm so glad to not be so confined anymore in all those old clothes. And their idea of a good meal would send us all to the cardiac unit!" exclaimed Paige while finishing her bagel.

Phoebe came over and hugged her. "It's a whole different world anytime you leave ours. So tell us what happened or didn't happen this time around."

"Well, this Harlan guy had the stone, but it had been stolen. With his help and Piper's little atomizing power that demon that stole it is history. And then so was I. Back when. Ah, then. Whatever. We took back the object and I met Grams as a kid and I guess she took care of the picture. Oh yea, and Harlan was a big chauvinistic jerk. I set him straight, at least with me. And now it's great to be back!" said Paige who glowed and fell onto the couch with a peaceful expression on her face.

"That about wraps up everything for us here too, Paige," said Phoebe as she picked up the stone or lock and examined it. "So much fuss for something so dull. Well, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can sleep better."

"And the sooner we can seal the powers of Hell back where they belong!" said Piper.

Sandra pulled out the keystone. "May I?" she asked.

"Please. It's your family's destiny," said Phoebes handing her the bluish colored lock.

Sandra placed one in each hand, inserted the keystone. It began to glow slightly orange. Warmth appeared in Sandra's hands as she lifted it over her head and recited some ancient Gaelic words. The rock grew warmer as Piper and Phoebe could now feel the heat. An orange light lit up Sandra as she began to smile and then grin.

"Ah, Sandra," exclaimed Piper as the witch grew to eight feet tall and morphed into a tall Nordic warrior princess. She flung her hand toward the five of them throwing them backwards. All except Paige who seemed to orb out and then back as the strange apparition vanished in a hail of fire and ice.

Paige reappeared, but her couch had moved so she fell onto the floor with a thud. "Uff! What was that? Hey guys!" She first ran over to Phoebe. Leo was looking after Piper.

"You OK?"

"That was not very nice. OH! Never got tossed like that at my weight. Let me get up. I think everything is OK. Piper?" she called over toward Leo.

"Fine! Fine! I think I twisted my ankle. And this room needs Leo's help again. Look at those broken windows! I may just install steel plating this time!" she gripped as Leo up righted a chair and helped her limp there.

"You OK, little Mother?" asked Cole as he helped Phoebe to a wicker chair.

Phoebe looked up and smiled. "Fine, fine! Just a bit of a problem on my.. Oh NOOO!" exclaimed Phoebe as she fell into the chair clutching her stomach.

"Phoebes! Cole, Leo. Get her to the hospital! Now! I'm OK with Paige," cried Piper.

"No I'm fine. Whooooa!" screamed Phoebe again. "Hello! On second thought that was not a kick! OOOOO!"

"Then it settles it. Leo, fly like the wind!" commanded Piper from her wicker throne.

"You got it!" he replied as Cole picked up Phoebe, Leo held onto them and they disappeared from the Manor.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Paige approaching Piper and picking her way through the debris from their latest fight.

"An icepack would be nice. And maybe a little more common sense the next time we try and help someone. We need to check out our facts more from now on, Paige. This just goes to show that everyone who looks innocent isn't!" said Piper looking quite peeved while rubbing her sore ankle.

"I brought us the witch. So what? And this is all MY FAULT?" cried Paige looking crossly at Piper.

Piper shook her head. "We all decided to help her. Anyone of us could have been fooled. It's happened before. Especially with Phoebe! Paige, just because we're on the side of good doesn't mean that everyone needing help isn't playing on our own gullibility. Despite our own destiny, all people just naturally want to help those in need and thus there is a gap that the unscrupulous use. And demonic things have fewer scruples than anyone we have encountered."

"So we just have to be more careful?" asked Paige.

Piper cocked up one eyebrow. "Yea, again! I just wish that we would really learn that little bit of advice. Someday. Somehow. Get me that icepack and then we better head to San Francisco Memorial! Ohh! That is tender!"

In the bright pink and blue waiting room of San Francisco Memorial Hospital, Piper in hobbled with the help of Paige's shoulder. They found Leo trying to look through a magazine though obviously to worry about poor Phoebe to read.

"Ah hi, sweetie," he said gently kissing her. "Let me help with your ankle there!"

"Later. No miracles here! We've had enough trouble with hospitals in the past. How is Phoebe?" Piper asked being helped onto he couch and putting her foot up.

"Not too good. She's gone into labor and her doctor is trying to stop it," said Leo sadly

Paige shook her head. "Leo can't you help?"

"Only if I could get in there. Phoebe is being watched very closely. Cole is in there with her. She is young and strong," said Leo trying to sound hopeful.

"Yea, but this is like a first for her and the baby!" replied Piper. "Maybe we could at least.."

Leo shook his head. "Can't. I already tried. As far as I can feel she is at least OK."

"Well, I'm still saying a protection spell, just to help her and the baby out," said Paige as she sat in the corner, crossed her legs and started chanting.

"Just hope she doesn't end up the one needing help," Piper whispered to her husband.

Hours later both Paige and Piper were asleep on Leo's two shoulders. Paige stirred as she heard the door open.

"Cole!" exclaimed Paige as Piper and Leo both woke up suddenly as Paige jumped to her feet.

A very wet and perspired Cole stood in front of them in a hospital cap and gown looking happy even for him. "It's a boy!" he said breaking out in a smile. "Phoebe went into distress so they took her to surgery and removed him. Both baby and mother are doing fine!"

"Surgery? Birth? Why don't people tell us these things? I mean I am I am Uh UH.." stammered Piper who hopped up on her good leg to query Cole.

"Aunt. You are his Aunt Piper!" said Paige teasing her. "Can't remember that older sister of mine? And that makes me Aunt Paige!" she said a little more proudly.

"Congratulations, Cole!" she said hugging him followed by Piper and Leo. "Something wonderful came out of all this mess!"

"There's always a silver lining somewhere. Just look between the raindrops," exclaimed Uncle Leo.

"Yep!" exclaimed Aunt Piper who had a few tears in her eyes. "Can we see them?"

"Thomas Anthony, yes. Phoebe needs to relax a bit. I'll show him to you, ladies," said the proud father pointing the nursery.

In the new babies room a small squirming pink bundle marked Turner twisted and turned, but did not cry.

"Oh, he's so beautiful! And he looks just like Phoebe," gushed Piper waving to him. "Hello there, Tommy. HI!"

Also waving Paige replied, "How can you tell? The babies all look the same!"

"No, this one is different. He looks like trouble. And knowing his mother and father, well. He'll still turn out fine!" said Piper still waving at him.

"Why all the gadgets and gizmos?" asked Paige pointing to the baby's bed.

"The doctor said he is a bit pre-mie and he doesn't want to take any chances. So we have some extra monitors and medication. They should be gone in 48 hours if the doctor finds no problems. And my son will be fine. My son?" replied Cole who was waving just a bit himself until he realized it and stopped.

"That's right Dad. That's a new big role for you," said Piper patting his shoulder. "But you'll do fine. Love him, love Phoebe and everything else will take care of itself."

Back in the Manor a tired Paige and Piper collapsed onto the settee in the attic. Having looked through their usual book of information they had found the strange tall female warlock. Her name was Cestrum. She had been a human five hundred years ago, but due to some clever lies by another warlock she lost her humanity and slipped into the evil netherworld. Being more than slightly power mad, she had tracked the lock and key to the one San Francisco witch and stolen the key. She had lost track of the lock when another demon had taken it in 1944. Paige had been tricked into stealing it back. Now they had to prevent her from gaining the ultimate power under the full moon the next night. Cestrum had already demonstrated that she had harnessed some of the power and would be hard to beat without the power of three. Phoebe was still confined to her bed following the Caesarian and Leo thought it prudent that she not make a miracle recovery. SO they were without the full power of the Charmed Ones.

"So how do we keep from being fried by the spirit of Cestrum, our late friend Sandra?" asked Paige.

"You could lure her here and then zap her to infinity," suggested Piper.

"I don't think she'll plan on leaving her spot wherever that is. She has too much at stake and there's only one full moon a month!" said Paige.

"She knows our tricks. And her anger and determination will have her powers at 110. It's going to be very dangerous, Piper," said Cole solemnly.

"Then I forbid you to go," said Leo. "We have to come up with another suggestion!"

"The ultimate solution. ANOTHER WAY! We always have to find ANOTHER WAY! Jeez! Well, let's put together our corporate brains and have a brainstorming session!" quipped Paige.

"Well, since she is in San Francisco.." said Piper.

"May still be, Piper," said Paige.

"I bet she didn't go far to conserve her power. It's a big payoff for her, Paige. One place I can think of. That Wicca shrine Phoebes and I showed it all will be just the place. It sure did Abraxas in a couple of years ago," said Piper snapping her fingers. "So we take her down easily with surprise on our side!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Paige looking quite confused.

"Maybe I do have a twist on bringing him here," said Piper who looked distracted while thinking up a plan.

Leo looked worried. "What is going on in the screwy little mind of yours?"

It was near midnight in Golden Gate Park. The full moon was high overhead in a cloudless sky. The stars looked down like a million eyes twinkling each on their own. The Wicca shrine shimmered in the moonlight having seen many decades and many rituals. Now it was very important to their plan. A wind came from the trees and swirled around the altar. Shimmering into existence, the warlock appeared. She stood on it and looked at the meager existence of the mortals around her. All within her sight would soon be hers. She lifted her head to feel the power from the moon. Saying some ancient Gaelic Wicca words she raised her hands over her head holding the lock in one hand and the key in the other. Concentrating on the two objects she started to bring them together.

"Whoosh!" she is knocked from the top of the shrine by Paige. Both of then fell to the ground. The warlocks' sight failed for just a brief moment.

"Insolate fools! You can not stop me now!" she said demonically. Her eyes glowed as she sent Paige and Piper flying across the lawn. She stepped up upon the shrine again feeling the power of the full moon. Reciting the Gaelic words she brought the two objects together. Light flashes streamed down from the stone and flashed down to the ground. Piper and Paige watched from a distance as the bolts of lightning continued to hit the ground forming the bars of a cage.

"In the name of Galrix, what is this magic?" she cursed as the bars stayed in place and then wrapped around her causing her much pain. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed dropping the key and lock to her side. The electricity of the lightning bolts continued to cause her pain neither stopping nor letting go. "AHHHH! You witches! You can't stop me!" she hissed.

"Oh yea? We already did!" snapped Piper walking over to the to stones. "Thank you." Piper took one look at them flicked a finger and they vanished forever. "Those weren't so tough. That was one tall tale you spun us about these stones. Turning Paige into a second story man, really" quipped Piper.

Paige walked over near the shrine, said a few magic words and the park, forest and most notably the moon disappeared and their attic faded into existence. Prue's energy crystals were the source of the bar and lightning bolts that were holding the she-warlock in place. "It was the moon that would have granted your power. So we denied it to you and provided like a neat little illusion!"

"Quite effective I might say. And orbbing you here was Paige's stroke of genius," said Piper smiling at her inventive sister.

An astonished Cestrum exclaimed through her agonizing pain "What? Then you.."

Piper replied "Have beaten you, Sandra. You're whole power mad scam is over!"

"At least I've had more than enough chance to redeem myself. Sending me back there just to do your dirty work? That makes me more than just a pick angry. Well, sister! That wraps up another case. Ice him!" Paige shouted.

"No wait!" exclaimed Cestrum as she held up her hands to deflect the sentence.

"Sorry your number is up," said Piper as she flicked her fingers blowing him up into an infinite number of pieces.

And the warlock just vanished as Paige smiled in approval. "That is one user I am glad to she vanquished. I might have never returned from the past, Piper!"

"Always that possibility. But between the two of us we did it together!" said Piper giving her a little hug.

"I'm glad that we can work together, Piper. But it'll be harder once we have another kid to watch," exclaimed Paige.

Piper lit up. "True. And let's go begin that watching right now, Aunt Paige!"

THE END


End file.
